Divine influence 12
Sieging of Heaven Angels suffering heavy casualties as the combined forces of evil lay waste. The Overwatch sounded too late for a significant counter attack to muster in time. The lower planes would have been lost if not for the god of paladins fast asault. The forces of good now mustered and fighting only slow the onslaught.... Immortal bond Zel breaks Mephites jaw with a powerful swing. The dark god falls back stunned. The god of strength springs into action and as he knew, victory was his... Then Zel hears Dak.... Journeys end Azeron approaches the hells... and Nessus crosses his arms. "Well... Well son of the master. How can we be of service?" The god of shadow glares... "Stand aside. I come to collect what is mine." Nessus snarles, "And what if I don't let you?" Azeron transforms into his true form! "Then you will be undone by me!" Nessus smiles, "That's more like it! But you wont destroy me without paying the price. I think you're meddling is just what "He" needs. Now let's be on our way." Power of Pact Prime Evil Nessus stands before the most powerful object created in Tabjari's deepest vault that holds Asmodeus’s original copy of the Pact Primeval, struck between himself and the god that was. Its divine energy suffuses the entire complex, radiating an overwhelming aura that is not only lawful, but at the same time ineffably good and unspeakably evil. The fact that these last two energies are present in equal measure defies all known metaphysical principles, but they are juxtaposed all the same. By decree of the god that was, the Pact Primeval must remain forever on Baator. Two other copies exist under simi- lar guard—one in Mechanus and one on Celestia. Each of these documents is impervious to destruction, but if it were somehow destroyed the powers of law would be significantly undermined, and chaos would be strengthened... And Nessus will never let the forces of chaos win as long as it exists. "It's time." the infernal being says aloud. "All is at stake, I revoke you're power!" Power of Laws Asmodeus crumples and is stunned for 7 rounds as each of his divine ranks is stripped away.... "I am the Master and You cannot keep my power contained for long... lest you destroy you self! staggering for a moment the fallen angel begins flying towards Tabjari his infernal vision seeing the rouge army of devils controlled by Korthus awaiting him. Life's Bond Dak watches helplessly as the devils pour into the heavens. Using most of his avatars to safely take his and zels worshipers home. Two of his avatars trying to free him... But to no avail. Nessus had bound him with all the might of Law and no amount of pounding affects the infernal chains. Suddenly Malekus appears, his gore covered sword tells the life giver just what he was up too. "Dak! It's time you learn the price for tipping the balance." the god smiles as the avatars attack! Dak watches helplessly as Malekus decapitates one avatar and then impails the other. The impaled avatar tries to remove the spear that pins him to the ground. But just the first Dak shudders as a piece of him dies. "How do you gain by killing me? If I die so do many." Melekus grins as he circles his victim, "with each devil that Emptys out of the hells, brings me one inch closer to my goal." Melekus nods towards a distant mountain top. Dak see's the mighty and undefeated army's of Melekus on the march towards the main gates of hell. "Asmodeus failed to account that I would capitalize on his campaign against the heavens. When I take his power the hells will be mine! Along with all the devils. Once I do that, I will withdraw my minions back to hell. The Oracle has given me permission, in light of Asmodeus betrayal." Dak try's again to break the chains and silently curses Nessus. "You cannot defeat Asmodeus on Nessus. Even if your army can defeat his." Putting his blades tip under Dak's chin... "Since you won't see my accension. I will tell you something. Asmodeus is denied the power of pact prime evil while he betrays us all. But you new that aleardy. What you don't know is if he is defeated by challenged combat. I can take the cepter of power! He who wields the cepture has supreme control over devils." Dak's Jaw hardends, "without Nessus approval it will not place you're name in lue of Asmodeus. That is where the true power of the hells is. Even with the cepter. The devils will not follow you..." Dak see's Melekus's eyes take on a new look... Utter confidence. "If it will not serve then I will destroy it!" Dak laughs at the battle lord. "Not even the Oracle has a weapon that can destroy it... Big boast!" Malekus backhands Dak! "You're right you pathetic fool! Because youre not a true diety, just a mortal with divine power. You have not seen what true power is... With you're death I will finally get the most powerful weapon ever imagined. My fathers weapon!" Dak's grin fades.... "The god that was?! Everything he created was destroyed by the LAST WORD, even that relic would have been consumed." Malekus leans in close to Dak. "Who do you think created Pact Prime Evil, who do you think made the Oracles pendant, who do you think created ME. The LAST WORD consumed "HIM" not his mighty works. My sister has pledged me the weapon if I but kill you, then Zel if he will not serve me." As the god of slaughter brings down his blade, Zel appears and perrys it! "It's time you learn to respect the gods of Law and Nutrality." As the two gods begin their battle Dak doubles his efforts to free him self and help his friend. Crumbling of Power Bel and the Dark eight bring down the mighty Avatar of Corvinthius.... as the Avatar disapates in a blast of light. the Armys of good crumble in retreat..... the forces of evil begin the final surge to crush good forever..... Then the Devils begin screeming and each enters its own personal hell as their own infernal power begins killing them.... The Demons continue to attack but without the Devils quordinated support the forces of good seem to hold and turn the tide on them. The Demons eroupt into chaos and the forces of evil begin to crumple. New Ruler of Hell Each devil that dies disapates and is plunged to the plane from wence it came. Those that still survive scream for the all powerful one to release them.... Then they hear a new voice. I am Korthus and by my hand all the infernal powers will be restored... I command you to destory and drive the Demons to the deepest layers of the abyss and when they are there we will destroy the abyss its self! New Player Zel is knocked prone.... Melekus walks up. "Well killing you now rather then later works!" Suddenly Darien appears and slashes at the mighty battle Lord... I think I will start my new mission here. As Darien attacks the mighy diety Zel recovers and reaches Dak. With a poweful swing the chains that bind the life giver break! Melekus is taken off guard by the renewed assault of the three gods and realizes the disadvantage.... then the devils begin pouring in from the Hevens and attack his forces.... NOOOO! Imposible. Category:Adventures Category:Diety Adventure